


That One Cheesy Line

by Atua_wills_it



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I dunno what else to add?, M/M, Not Proofread, Spoilers, a little cheesy, a lot ooc, for the few end chapters of the game, nothing else, only one sentence of that though, other than that, reference to cutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atua_wills_it/pseuds/Atua_wills_it
Summary: Kokichi wakes up from the simulation.





	That One Cheesy Line

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what to say here, just hope you enjoy this! Feedback is welcome!

The echoing sound filled the room, laughter and the like. Dice was small but that didn't stop them from celebrating in their own ways. The room was laden with homemade christmas decorations. The tree itself was tiny, but he wouldn't have it any different. He was together with his family, it didn't matter that they weren't all thrilled. They were happy and he allowed himself to accept the feeling while it lasted. They all exchanged presents, most were homemade things like necklaces, scarves, the occasional dessert or other things that they could make. That day he received a hat and cape, further making it known he was the 'Evil leader' in this organization. To which his minions rolled their eyes, he smiled at them and continued telling them the truth laced with lies. He told stories that kept the attention of some of his followers. The others just smiled at him, teasing and ridiculing at the most unbelievable lies of the story. He refused to reveal his lies of course, not giving up on them. Once the stories were over he lifted himself off of the floor, eyes dancing excitedly around the room looking for something to do. At one point a cake had been presented to them by one of the members, their faces beaming with pride as they held it up in a grandiose movement. It was clear that they had made that cake. They eventually all settled down onto the floor grabbing plates and slices of the cake. It was so warm, welcoming and it felt  
Real…

But it wasn't, it was a lie.

A fabricated lie, he had been programmed or forced to believe. He had to accept the fact of the matter.

Dice was fake, his trusted subordinates? Fake, completely and utterly fake. Everything he had once thought he had? Fake, especially his title. Yet, he had known his title was fake from the very beginning, the title had felt so unfamiliar to his tongue, it had felt like it wasn't right. He had expected his talent being fake. He had even suspected his memories to be fake, he had refused to believe that they were completely fake, knowing full well the damage that would be dealt to him if he started doubting himself. Though, he guessed it didn't matter now, he was out of the game, he was alive…

But then why did it feel like he had lost his purpose? He didn't feel like himself, he could feel the flaws around his body, his thin arms that had started shaking for no apparent reason, his stomach that just begged him to vomit up the measly fluids he'd been provided while he was in the simulation. He felt small, smaller than usual. His mind refused to believe this body was his, it was simply too weak even for him. He hated it to say the least. He walked to the bathroom that was connected to the small room he'd woken up in. He stared at himself in the mirror, the reflections eyes were hollow with no emotion, it's hair was ragged and its usual dark grey color was close to a light brown, the purple strands were also faded in color. His hair was a little longer and he felt like he could easily play off as a girl if he wanted to. He chuckled at that thought and turned the shower water on. He undressed and waited for the water to adjust before stepping into it. As he washed he noticed that there were some scars on his arms, they didn't look deep, but they were visible enough to be noticed. Surprisingly he wasn't that shocked to see them, maybe his mind hadn't fully forgotten his old self. He wasn't a stranger to wearing long sleeved shirts so he was sure it would be okay.

When he had washed himself enough to feel satisfied he stepped out and grabbed new clothes from the pile he had been left with. A white shirt with long sleeves and white pants with two simple black stripes on both sides. He had also chosen a random pair of boxers too, but didn't pay as much attention to them. He got changed and reviewed himself again in the mirror, he looked presentable enough to show himself, his hair now had its color back, his eyes were still hollow but now they had a spark in them, he smiled to himself. Everything was fine and that's the truth.

When he had woken up a nurse was there to tell him everything, his head had ached as he digested all of the information the nurse told him, he had asked questions about everything. He could tell that the nurse was telling the truth about everything she had said thus far. Yet he still found himself doubting her words, how could they all be alive? He had seen so many die, so how? Once the nurse finished telling him everything she knew, she made sure to check his vitals and everything, she also told him that all his classmates were usually at breakfast around this time and how to get there if he wanted to. She had left after that. He had realized that he was rather calm ever since he woke up, an eerie sense of calm that felt unbreakable. He had fallen asleep shortly after, waking up to see clothes at the edge of the bed. 

So now here he was, telling himself everything would be fine as he walked down the hallway casually. He thought about all his classmates Ryoma, Gonta, Saihara-chan? Would he be able to see them all again? He was bracing himself for disappointment, maybe an empty room as a cruel joke or maybe monokuma telling him it was time for his execution. Either way he squashed out any emotion akin to hope, he didn't want to face something that could make him lose his cool. So when he opened the door, he wasn't expecting to see them, all chatting merrily as if nothing had happened. He knew he looked like an idiot just staring at them, mouth agape and eyes wide. But he couldn't help it as the relief started rushing to him. So once he was over the shock, he let a genuine smile onto his lips. Which was short lived when he didn't see him. His eyes scanned the room once more, eyes narrowing.  
"Hey, hey Akamatsu-Chan where's your boyfriend?" Kaede looked at him confusedly as she paused her conversation with Kaito. Then a look of realization and exasperation "He Isn't my-"

"Whatever you say kayayday, now where is he?" 

She sighed, "he's still in the simulation. If you want to see him his room is the one across from yours." 

He grinned again "Okay then! Bye Akamatsu-Chan, now I can go attack him in his sleep!" Kokichi rushed out of the door. Leaving a silent room behind him.

He waltzed into the room, closing the door behind him. He turned around heading to his bedside looking at the person settled onto it, they had a headset laying on their head, preventing Kokichi from seeing his face. He stayed there for a while just watching the detective's chest go up and down. They were both alive, that's all that mattered. He heard a voice that sounded like Shuichi's and turned to the source of the sound, a TV was settled across from the bed, and Shuichi was located in the class trial room. It wasn't his trial he knew for a fact, but Kiibo,Maki,Tsumugi,Himiko and Shuichi were still there. He watched with interest, his eyes sometimes wandering to the sleeping boy on the bed. 

He watched as Tsumugi revealed that they were all fiction, and as Shuichi pressed on with his arguments. He watched as she showed the audition tapes to the survivors. He watched as Shuichi's confidence regained itself and resigned himself to follow his plan. He watched as the Kiibo flew up and started destroying the academy, as he made a way for the three survivors to escape. He watched as the three got out of the school and were met with the outside world and he watched as the screen went black. 

At some point Kaede had walked in and watched with him, before leaving after an hour. 

When the screen went blank a nurse had burst into the room and told him to leave or give Shuichi some space when he woke up. Kokichi had decided on the latter and decided to sit on the chair by the TV as he watched the nurse disconnect the wires and take the headset off of Shuichi who seemed to be asleep. The nurse left the room for a while and during that time Kokichi had moved closer to Shuichi and simply observed him, he didn't look different from the virtual Shuichi, his hair was a little darker and longer but, those were the most noticeable of changes. Even out of the virtual reality he looked beautiful…

Wait, he did not just think that. Shuichi was attractive, sure but the ultimate supreme leader did not think those thoughts. Though he wasn't the ultimate supreme leader anymore was he? Still he shouldn't be thinking like that, it was dangerous to think of anyone like that! As he was berating himself he didn't see that Shuichi was waking up, the detective's eyes fluttered open and looked straight at him.

"O-Ouma-kun!?" That snapped him out of his thoughts and he looked at the person he had just been thinking about. The detective's eyes were wide as he stared up at him.

"Morning, sleepy head!" He said cheerily to the detective.

Shuichi sat up on the bed and looked around at his surroundings eyes wandering before settling on him once more, he reached out a hand tentatively and poked Kokichi's nose. Kokichi flinched "Hey, what was that for Saihara-chan?" Kokichi looked back at Shuichi only to see him crying silently, he didn't know how to react so he just pulled Shuichi into a hug and pat him on the back. He remembered comforting a DICE member like this, not that it was real. But, he somehow knew what to do. "Everything's Okay Saihara-chan, everything is fine. You did it, you ended the game. Everyone's alive and well, you're okay." Shuichi started crying harder and for a moment he thought he'd said something wrong. He rubbed circles into Shuichi's back as he continued to cry. He kept saying words of reassurance and comfort. Eventually the cries turned to sobs and eventually the sobs died down. They stayed there for a while Shuichi had hugged back, burying his face into the crook of Kokichi's neck. Kokichi continued rubbing circles into his back, until Shuichi parted from the hug trying to wipe the leftover tears away from his eyes. When he was done he stared at Kokichi, eyes red from crying  
. "Y-You- 're real, right?"

"As real as I'll ever be!" He smiled as he looked at Shuichi eyes gleaming with amusement.

"Where are the others?"

"Probably eating dinner by now?" He wondered to himself 

"You don't sound that sure…"

"I only woke up earlier today Saihara-chan, cut me some slack." He whined

Shuichi chuckled slightly and all of a sudden his entire attention was directed to that melodic sound. He didn't realize the heat had spread on his face until it was too late.

"Hey Ouma-kun are you okay?" Shuichi's voice echoed and the boy's hand was approaching his face.

Kokichi dodged the hand and backed up, his face was back to normal and he was grinning as he got off the bed and waved to Shuichi.

"Later Saihara-chan, I just remembered I had something to do!" He ran out of the door, leaving Shuichi in a quiet room with a hand stretching out to the door. He retracted his hand and sighed, a small smile on his face, "I guess that really was Ouma-kun."

He ran to his room, he was just glad that his room was right across the hallway, he let himself in, jumped into his bed and buried his head in the pillow, bringing his blankets up so he was fully covered head and all. He had to admit, when Shuichi had chuckled it made his chest go warm, it was a cute sound, he hated this feeling whatever it was. Why had it made him blush anyway!? It was just a stupid adorable sound. Nothing of real importance, right?

He sighed in frustration as he gripped his pillow tighter. He didn't want to know what this feeling was. He had an idea of what it might be, he didn't want to accept it as the truth. He refused to believe that he, Kokichi Ouma had a crush on no other then Shuichi Saihara. It couldn't be that anyway, right? His heart told him otherwise.

Sure he had messed around with the detective before. He had decided that the detective was interesting enough to spend time with. He had told him about his secret organization and declared that he needed to die after the fact, spinning more and more lies. Yet the detective had kept approaching him with intrigue, he had decided to play cards with him the second day declaring that the person who got the lowest number would die, of course he altered the deck so that they would both get the same number. The third time he had decided on a tea party, he had continued to weave his web of lies waiting to see how Shuichi would react to them, needless to say he was surprised. He started looking forward to the time they spent together. Shuichi had appeared again today and he had challenged him to a rock paper scissors game, he watched all of the detective's movements and found the signs telling which hand someone would throw. They finally got to one hundred ties and he could tell that Shuichi was suspicious of him, but he played it off as a major coincidence.

When Shuichi had approached once more he was ready. He had pulled out the knife and he watched how Shuichi reacted. He had flinched away and his eyes had gone wide. He had then explained why they needed the knife. He had started moving the knife rapidly between his fingers with practiced ease. Then he braced himself as the knife nicked his finger just as planned. He watched as Shuichi grabbed his wrist in panic. Then told him to stay where he was as he ran to go get a first aid kit. It made him smile to see Shuichi so worried over him no less. When Shuichi returned he grabbed Kokichi's wrist once more and tended to the wound, when he finished he wrapped a bandage on his injured finger. Throughout this he had been laughing, Shuichi really found a way to exceed any and all expectations huh? 

"Neehee now you'll never *ever* forget me for the rest of your life"  
"I stole your heart, so now I'm satisfied!" He had grinned widely  
"I don't need to steal your life anymore!"

"Because that was a lie, I never wanted your life to begin with."

"And like I've told you from the very beginning, I'm a liar!"

It was a joke, he had told himself. No feelings attached, he had accepted that at the time but now he wasn't so sure.

He had run away from the situation once again. It wasn't a surprise anymore. He had run away most times, until his death.

He hated where his train of thought was going so he changed it, instead thinking of his moments with Shuichi. He eventually fell asleep to calming thoughts.

When he woke up again he felt particularly annoyed for no reason. He groaned as he got up, violet eyes refocusing once again on his surroundings, nothing seemed different from before, which he found nice. He doubted anyone had walked into the room while he was asleep. He would've probably woken up if someone opened the door, he was a light sleeper. He followed the routine he had done yesterday, taking a shower and choosing different clothes that stuck to black or white. 

He found it funny that the colors stuck to his wardrobe inside the game, they could've made it less obvious. He kinda misses his old outfit, at least he had fun doing all the buttons and straps. He had always felt satisfied and annoyed when he finished, satisfied that'd he finally gotten everything in place, annoyed that he'd just wasted thirty minutes or more putting on clothing. He didn't really feel anything when the killing game came up now, it had happened and now it was in the past. He had somehow survived and that's all that mattered. 

He walked out of the room going the same route he had gone yesterday eyes focused ahead of him, he wondered if he was a little taller than he was in the simulation, it felt like it. He reached the doors pushing one of them open, he was met with silence, he peeked his head in. No one was there not even the staff, he sighed and retreated back to the hallway. What could he do now, he wondered to himself. An idea made itself known in his head and he immediately accepted it. He didn't want to be too boring now, did he. First he needed to find some tools to help him with this master plan. So he went exploring 'borrowing' things he could use. 

When he had acquired suitable enough tools he started picking the storage cabinet's lock. He opened it and found very… interesting things.

He went back to the dining hall and readied his prank. After he had gone over the possibilities he made sure that the prank would do no real harm. 

He then got rid of any and all evidence of him being the culprit. He headed back to his room quietly eyes laden with mischief. When he got to the room he waited. After all, patience was key in any good plan. Then he heard it an opening of a door, he waited a few minutes before following the unlucky victim. The prank was meant for all of his classmates though so he had to make sure the early arriver didn't blurt anything out. Soon enough he was able to see the early arriver and his thoughts paused, Shuichi was going to be the first victim. He didn't really want him to be though, his mind protested. The prank could wait for later he told himself firmly and he ran to the detective, who seemed to tense up at the sound of him running. The detective started to turn around but it was too late, Kokichi had already launched himself at him successfully catching him.

Shuichi looked stunned for awhile before looking at the source of the sudden force against him, who was now on his back laughing. "Ouma-kun p-please don't do that again." The detective had been truly frightened which kinda made Kokichi feel guilty. "Saihara-chan c'mon we need to go, they're still chasing me."

"Wait? W-"

"The yakuza, duh! Saihara-Chan I thought you were the detective here."

"Why would the yakuza be chasing you?"

"Well you see… I might've called the leader a baby once, long story short they want to kill me now!"

"I have a feeling that's a lie Ouma-kun."

"Oh? You know me so well Saihara-chan! But too bad that wasn't a lie! But who knows, I might be lying about that!" 

An exasperated sigh was let out at those words and Kokichi couldn’t help but smile, at least his ability to annoy others was real enough.

“So Saihara-chan? Where are you going?”

He seemed to be thinking “I was going to go to the dining hall to get a snack, but I didn’t think anyone else was up except me.”

“Well you’re right when you say that you’re the only one awake at the moment, in fact i’m just a ghost that decided it would be fun to haunt you!”

Shuichi reached behind him with a small smile and ruffled kokichi’s hair “You don’t feel like a ghost.”

“Well of course I don’t i’m actually a haunted mannequin that just so happens to look familiar!”

“Whatever you say Ouma-kun” A fond smile appeared on his face as he started walking.

“Hey, Hey Saihara-chan where are we going now? Are you going to kidnap me now?” He asked curiously.

“Well I was hoping to finally see the sky outside of the simulation.” The detective blushed a little “If you want to leave you can… I know it’s stupid.”

“I won’t leave, and no it isn’t stupid. I haven’t seen the sky outside either! I wonder what it looks like, what if the moon is actually the sun and vice versa!?” 

“I highly doubt it Ouma-kun but, I guess we’ll see when we get there.” Another chuckle that set his insides on fire.

He buried his face in the collar of the black shirt Shuichi was wearing trying to hide his blush.

They finally reached the door that led outside in comfortable silence. Kokichi got off of Shuichi’s back as they did.

“Ready to see the outside world Saihara-chan?” He glanced at Shuichi his eyes wide in excitement, most of it was real.

“As ready as I can be. Ah, one more thing.”

Shuichi grabbed Kokichi’s hand.

“Now i’m ready.”

Kokichi was definitely not blushing when he did this.

They both opened the doors and walked through, looking up at the sky as if it was the most beautiful thing they had seen in their lives and in a sense it was. The sky was alight with blue and purple, the sun highlighting the clouds in a dreamy sense making the clouds a blur of yellow and red. It was eye capturing and a sense of relief and amazement filled the both of them. There were no bars or cages, this was real. This was proof. Proof that they were out of that dreadful killing game.

“It’s beautiful…” Shuichi whispered and Kokichi tried, he really did try to repress the cheesy line, but it slipped out of his mouth before he could properly stop it.

“Not as beautiful as you!” He had turned to Shuichi to see his reaction. The reaction was worth it in the end, Shuichi’s entire face had gone red and his eyes were wide. He started laughing and eventually the taller male joined in too. 

“T-that was so cheesy Ouma-kun.”

“Hey don’t blame me for that! You’re the one that started it Saihara-chan! I didn’t know you were such a hopeless romantic!”

“Ouma-kun, you finished the sentence, the possibility of that response didn’t even come to my mind when I said that. So doesn’t that mean you’re the hopeless romantic here?”

He felt his face warm up again, “N-no this was a trap all along wasn’t it Saihara-chan!” He pulled out the crocodile tears again, knowing that Shuichi was weak to them.

“Fine Ouma-kun I guess we’re both to blame for that.” Shuichi smiled as he looked up again, at some point they had sat down on the grass to watch the clouds. “Hey Ouma-kun did you actually mean what you said?”

Kokichi had already stopped crying and now he stared at Shuichi with a disbelieving look in his eye “Well Saihara-chan I guess you’ll just have to find out yourself was I lying or telling the truth?” A low rumbling noise filled the silence, Shuichi blushed slightly. “Speaking of the truth, i’m sure you’re starving, so come on Saihara-chan let’s go eat.” He got up from his place on the grass brushing himself off. He offered a hand to Shuichi, who accepted and pulled himself up. They walked to the dining room together talking enthusiastically, well Kokichi was mostly doing that. Shuichi was nodding along and speaking at parts he found himself getting suspicious of. When they reached the dining hall they heard chaos shouting, swearing, and the like. He let Shuichi open the door and watched as Shuichi gasped in dismay. 

“Saihara-chan that looks fun let’s join in.” He pushed Shuichi in, not expecting Shuichi to grab onto his wrist. His face froze in horror “S-Saihara-chan you wouldn’t…”  
“I’m sorry Ouma-kun.” Shuichi pulled him into the dining hall, which had been made into a literal ice rink. Needless to say they both fell. Miu and Kiibo had somehow been able to stay standing, which he didn’t understand at all.  
The ice rink looked as ridiculous as he had planned it out to be, classmates were gliding everywhere trying to grip onto anything and everything to regain their footing. He had removed anything from the room that could harm them so he found it unlikely that they would find anything solid to grasp onto.

He looked around the room trying to find the spot he had left untouched, he tugged on Shuichi's hand leading him as they glided towards the area, when they reached it they both sat down getting comfortable.

Shuichi sighed "You did this didn't you Ouma-kun."  
It didn't sound like a question so he didn't answer it.  
The detective chuckled, the sound affecting him again "You don't have to answer. But I've been thinking about earlier and I believe that you weren't lying about your compliment." The detective smiled slightly at this "But, I still can't believe that fully."

"Hmm, why is that so Saihara-chan?" Ouma turned to Shuichi eyes curious but narrowed.

"Because you're even more beautiful than that sky."

Kokichi invented a new color of red that day. As Shuichi smiled at how red the other was.

They were out of the killing game and that was the truth.


End file.
